


horoscope

by AnonymBcPlsLetMeLive



Category: Frey & McGray Series - Oscar de Muriel
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Teasing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymBcPlsLetMeLive/pseuds/AnonymBcPlsLetMeLive
Summary: Being an industrious Inspector spending some quality time with your lover isn’t that easy…Especially if said snobby, inhibited, whining lover isn’t agreeable with any physical contact in public, in their office or even behind closed doors of his own home, as long as his Butler is circulation within a range of 500 feet.Because of that McGray enjoys the welcome change of being out of town together with Ian. Despite having a case, a lot of work, drama, exhaustion and Ians compulsive attitude, he really appreciates sharing a room with him.
Relationships: Ian Frey/Adolphus McGray
Kudos: 6





	horoscope

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time researching zodiac signs to match Frey and Mcgray :) So here's what I found:
> 
> Scorpio(Frey): good at organizing and planning, doesn't forget anything, loyal, possessive, wants to be in control, dominant, expects a lot from others, intense way of lifestyle, determined, brave, honest, ambitious, secretive, possessive, resentful, jealous, stubborn
> 
> Cancer(McGray): possessive, determined, sensitive, mysterious, moody, loyal, intuitive, protective, caring, vindictive, committed, honest, independent, cautious
> 
> relationship between Scorpio and Cancer:  
> A deep bond connecting their souls results in being favourably disposed towards each other. This helps them understanding one another, they can sympathize and thus show consideration. Because of that Scorpio and Cancer can look forward to a bright, harmonious future together. But to truly match, both parties have to work on themselves and put their egos aside.

McGray wasn’t surprised to notice that it was still dark outside when he woke up. Sure, he never slept that long, hardly overslept ever, but he surely found a lot more rest and relaxation at night the last few weeks. His mouth curled slightly as he moved his head to see Ian still drooling on his arm like he had done, when McGray had fallen asleep. He lightly shifted and held his breath as he could see Ians face turning into a discounted pout.

“Bloody he….how early is it, McGray?!”, the english man hissed quietly as he blinked his eyes.

“Probably 5am…maybe ae bit later.”, McGray simply answered while he could finally stretch himself, freed from Ians embrace and the weight of his head on his arm. 

“And why for god’s sake are you awake at this damn ho…did you have trouble sleeping?” With the change of his tone, Ian also tried to gather himself, pretending to be awake and therefore able to grasp McGrays thoughts. But he didn’t need to.

“Naye, Dandy..It’s alright, woke up just now, but for nea particular reason.”

Without further ado Ian gratefully allowed his head to sink into the soft pillow, sigh appreciatively and put his hand on his colleague’s tummy, stroking it lightly, before drifting off again.

McGray put his hand on Ians and began tracing circles. Now that he woke up, he could rather do something useful with the time he had than just laying there. As he continued to play with Ians fingers, Mcgray thought about the suspects of their current case, the timeline, possible strategicts and questions he could ask. 

Even though it was nice to not have the feeling time's running out and having to function under pressure, when he had process the last day, there wasn't really much to think about anymore. He wasn't like his Lass who completely outplanned every single detail, drowning in impressions so he had to write it down in that stupid book to keep track. McGray just kind of improvised, trusted his instincts...overthinking just made everything so blurry.

After half an hour he gave up with a heavy sigh which made him earn a similar one from Ian who rolled over and cuddled up to his side. 

"Can you tell me about another case of yours?", Ian asked.

This had become a tiny tradition by now: McGray telling him about previous crimes he solved. For McGray it was just the right thing to turn his mind away from dark places it went to at night whereas Ian was glad to slowly wake up within the story telling process...even if it was just because of the rage growing step by step as he heard the stupid theories of his superior about witch craft, phantoms and ghost. By protesting vehemently Ian could start the day early and energized. 

For McGray it was a huge suprise to find out that it took the determined and hard-working Dandy forever to get up in the morning. 

Nevertheless he didn't judge, didn't complain, just started telling his story while enjoying not having to be and brood by himself. 

"There's no way you cought him in a circle of salt! Ever thought of him not moving a muskle because you were pointing a freaking gun on him, idiot?!"

"Excuse me, were you there? I am telling the story! Now shut it, Percy, he was standing in it, trapped in it! That's how it went down!"

"Lord have mercy...I can not believe you!", Ian groanded while throwing his blanket in his partners face and climbing out of bed.

After pulling the curtains aside, he noted how it was still pretty dark outside. Just when Ian stretched himself McGray got out of bed as well and pulled Ian into a hug from behind, placing a peck on his cheek.

"Hmmm you better shave!", Ian complained but leaned into the touch, keeping his face close by placing his hand on McGrays cheek. After a soft stroke he let it move to his hair, gently scratched his sculp and grabbing a fist full of his wild curls.

"Make me.", McGray hummed, before giving Ian another kiss on the cheek and making his way towards the door to unlock it. Behind it, the maid had already placed their breakfast and todays newspaper on the table in front of their room. While getting everything in and putting it on the table, Ian got ready in the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came back, fully dressed in his usual distinguished apparel but with McGrays big tartan shirt on top of it, which made it look absolutely hideous but also kind of intimate.

With a dramatic sigh the England sat down grabbing the newspaper and beginning to drag about latest turns in his country’s policy. Since even McGray thought that 6 o clock in the morning would be too early for their first fight he kept quiet and gave his colleague a simple nod from time to time. He appreciated the warming closeness at that moment so much that his mind completely drifted off until it was interrupted by “don’t you think so?”

Taken by surprise McGray tried to improvise and searched for clues on the newspaper spread out in front of them to get an idea of what Ian could have been talking about. But it wasn’t the policy section that took his interest.

“Horoscope!”, McGray cheered and pulled the newspaper out of Freys reach. After that Ian blinked astounded before complaining: “Excuse me! I think what our government is doing should be a bit more of importance than any position the moon is in right now…it turns around the earth, you know? It’ll come back. Happens...like a lot! As in like naturally and frequently, no deep meaning behind it, no magic as you would know if you didn’t deny any education you got to have! Just read it next month and give me the newspaper back, now!”

“Oh shut up! Our politicians also turn around in circles! Happens…like ae lot! As in like naturally and frequently! So just read it next month! Besides of course there’s ae meaning behind the moons position. Even though it turns regularly there are some constellations only happening every few centuries!”

Despite his anger, Ian kept quiet after seeing how excited his partner got while glancing on the paper.

“Ugh…Fine…you can have it. But hurry.”  
After thinking he would have his space now and being the bigger person here for not starting a fight, Ian had to realize the quite opposite.

“Aye, let’s see, what are yea? Must be Scorpio!”

“There’s no way you got that just from my traits, stop pretending!”

“Of course just from your traits! It’s crystal clear: yea’re persistent, strategic, logical, dedicated, disciplined and intelligent!”

Those nice words made Ian lose his train of thoughts so he simply countered: “You just remembered my birthday!”

“…Yea really think I remember year birthday, Lass? I didn’t even remember year name for the first few months, am I right, Percy?”

By then Ian finally admitted his defeat and just let it happen as McGray began reading:

“Social life: As moon is direct in Scorpio, you may encounter roadblocks…”

“..I surely do…”

“..or unexpected hurdles…”

“Indeed.”

“…in regards of family matters! Life: Furthermore there may be a lot of unnecessary expenses.”

“Speaking of unnecessary things: That’s nonsense!”

“I think they mean that stupid effeminate tea service yea just had to buy yesterday!”

“Oh shut it! It wasn’t effeminate at all but quite elegant!”

“Pfff Aye…Anyway…Personal life: Matters with parents and other loved ones will be resolved without too many more misunderstandings towards the end of the day."

“Doesn’t look like it right now…”

“Stop being so sarcastic and take the advice, Dandy!”, McGray tried to sound harsh, but it came out fond and Ian took his hand, gently squeezing it while resting it on the table.

“Work: At work yea need tae focus on clear communication…”

“I hate working with you.”

“…and the rest will work out just fine. If yea have important meetings lined up, plan it between 9 am and 11:30am for positive results…huh…then we can take our time at breakfast and visit that cheeky butcher for investigation later!”  
McGrays voice turned into a low growl as he leaned in and started teasing Ians neck. At that he immediately drew in a sharp breath and tightened his grip on McGrays arm. 

“Don’t be silly, we have a lot of work to do!”, Ian tried to remind his superior but also himself before completely giving in and leaning in the familiar warming touch. He quickly let himself relax under McGrays firm hands cupping his face and gently stroking his cheek. While McGray kissed his way up and placing light kisses on his temple, forehead and nose, Ian let his hands wander their way up McGrays muscular arms until he could bury them in his dark locks and gently pull him closer. By that he closed the gap between them and McGrays content hum was muffled by their kiss. It was almost sweet but still passionate but in a really careful and loving way. When McGray pulled away Ian could help but chase his lips desperately which left the other man grinning triumphantly. He gave his partner another quick peck on the lips before agreeing “Aye, guess yea're right…” and settling back in his seat, intertwining their hands to keep the close touch.

“Love and Sex life:”

“Oh come on, stop it!”

“I said love and sex life: Love? Nay thanks! Actually yea don’t even want thea responsibility eand stress o being in a relationship right now. But then yea just happen to finally meet year signif-icant other! There’s ae certain crackle!”

“…god, I’m about to crackle you one massive thump…”

Ashamed of McGrays raillery Ian pulled the newspaper out of his hand.

“My, my, Percy, yea have to tell me about year significant other if he got to turn year whole plan and principles so upside down!”, he had to pull himself together to stop giggling so he could get out “My turn! I’m Cancer, read it out loud.” before wiping away a tear out of the corner of his eye.

“Fine…Social: Today will be a banner day for you as it seems like everyone is noticing your charm….I can’t confirm that…Work: Your skills and accomplishments are being noticed as well on the professional front. With moon on Scorpio you can expect an increase in your fortune maybe through some bonus or sudden windfall. Personal: You will feel social today and seek out the companionship of ones dear to you. Enjoy the warmth by maybe getting a drink with your best friend.”

“Aye, let’s get a drink tonight!”

“I’m your best friend?”

“Ney, I just cannae listen to year thoughts on our case sober…”

“…by the way: love life: Although your charism seems to enchant everyone around you, your soulmate knows well enough to see through the mask. Open up, don't let your partner feel excluded or distrusted and maybe ask a friend for advice. Together you’ll definitely come up with something to soothe your partner.”

“The stars have spoken: I need help. So wha should I do, Dandy?”

“First of all stop being a sarcastic, short-tempered and unprofessional piece of dirt. Second of all stop harassing me for my legitimate and pretty tea service.”

“Jee, don't bea so pretentious then!”

“Be quiet and let me elaborate!”, Ian tried to keep the volume of their argument down by reading the next paragraph:

“Show your partner affection and appreciation for understanding you so fully, instead of continuing trying to hide your true feelings, they’ll find out eventually. Put any attempts in seducing out love interest between 6pm and 8pm for maximum success. You should rather pull yourself together, spoil them, shave and definitely stop wearing tartan, it doesn’t suit your zodiac sign at all!”

“Come on, Percy, don’t try to outsmart me!”, McGray laughed as he pushed his now finished plate away.

“Insider: The colour orange will attract good luck today.”, Ian read out loud and was thrown off by the intense streaks of orange he witnessed in the corner of his eyes in form of McGrays obnoxious shirt. Unfortunately it was just as cosy as hideous und smelled like McGray: a hint of whisky, mixed with cigars and incense.

His opponent also seemed to notice but he quickly turned his flirtatious gaze down by saying “O come on, it’s hard to find a colour that isn’t in this mishap of fashion! …moving on: All of this love and recognition in your surrounding field makes you feel energized. Driven by that you tend to bite of more than you can chew. Grabbing every opportunity makes you feel stressed and sometimes you don’t even know how to manage everything all at once. Try to lean back and relax by a calm evening of card games. What? That doesn’t even make sense: I am so stressed and have a lot to do, so I just play cards the whole evening? As I told you, this is rubbish!”

With that Ian threw the newspaper away, completely forgetting about the article he actually wanted to read. He concentrated on his plate to also finish the last few bites he had left.

“Of course not everything is on point but I like tae read it anyways. I believe it’s not about being right when it comes to astronomy’s accuracy but what yea make out of it? Isn’t it just nice to get a few ideas in the morning, consider something worth thinking about and reflect yearself but also relationships with others? Trying to fulfil a certain image and embracing good character traits isn’t any hoax, I’d say.”

Sometimes Ian forgot how eloquent and inspiring the Scot could be, how much endurance and confident positiveness there was still left behind all his grief and trauma. Thus Ian nodded by adding:"I get that. Well I hope they're right about you having a productive and successful day, because we have a lot of work ahead of us! Better get going."

With that they got up and headed to work.

When they got back it was dark again but nevertheless not as late as Ian would have expected them to get home. Yet even at just 7 pm he felt like a total wreck and let himself fall on the bed in exhaustion. Although the day was quite instructful and they had made a lot of progress this success came with a lot of chases, fights and overall big trouble and you could tell by a look at the young Inspector. Ians hair was totally messed up, his head hurt from the smack he got on his forehead and in his gaze you could see that he was just done. McGray in the other habd looked stunning with his curls a bit wilder than they already usually were and a satisfied and confident grin resting on his lips as he walked proudly towards his shattered collegue, clearly happy with what they found out.

"World's still spinning?", he asked Ian thoughtfully and kept it quiet to avoid making his head hurt any more that it already was.

Ian just answered by a pitiful look at him.

"Oh come on, don't be such a drama Queen! It would have been more peaceful if we had followed the horoscopes timetable by showing up at 10am!", he joked but only earned a punch on the arm before Ian buried his face back in the pillow. 

Without any further jokes as a mere attempt to cheer him up, McGray put his big hand on the back of Ians head and started fondle him carefully. Meanwhile he started pouring a strong drink in their glasses which would hopefully help to make Ian feel better. He placed the others glass on the night stand next to him before allowing himself to take a sip.

When Ian turned around McGray was happy to find a smile on his partner’s lips and without breaking their eye contact Ian loosened his tie. McGrays eyes went dark at that sight before he leant towards Ian and buried his head in the crease of his neck, hands still fondly massaging Ians sculp. Within a few moments McGray was fully on top of Ian who sighed, delighted about feeling his whole weight and length. As McGray began sucking on Ians neck his lover gasped and pulled on his hair which left the Scotsman growling. Ian couldn’t wait any longer so he pulled McGray up into a heated kiss. He could taste the whisky and began to lick it off of McGrays chapped lips which were moving into a pleased smirk. MgGray made his way to the shell of Ians ear where he began nibbling to release a light moan from Ians lips. As he trailed kisses down to his neck again while unbuttoning Ians vest and then shirt, Ian took his glass of whisky with shaking fingers to get some ease and stop his head from spinning as it now felt even dizzier than before. Starting to unfasten Ians belt McGray was pulled closer towards Ian who hold tightly on to his lovers broad shoulders. Pleased by that action McGray pampered Ian with a sweet peck on his mouth which wasn’t enough for Ian. He longingly opened his mouth to give McGray access for intertwining their tounges. When McGray pulled away he was stunned to appreciate a marvellous view in front of him. Ian panting through an open mouth, lips kissed-swollen and a red flush all over the mans cheeks.

“My, so needy, yea pretty boy…”

Seeing Ian so eager made something with him, McGray had to admit.

“Yea did great today, yea know…Like…aee…o fuck…yea now it just was good work…and I wanted yea to know….in case yea didn’t…I guess…”

“What’s that supposed to be?”, Ian smirked amusedly. 

“Don’t yea make it harder than it already is, Percy!”

“Well speaking about making things harder, I’d rather have you continuing with something else. I’d also take that as a revelation, you know?”

“Ian!”, McGray whined and hearing his first name made something jump in Ians chest. It was being astounded instead of being generous which kept Ian quiet so McGray could continue.

“Sooo…some days…I…don’t hate yea…as in like…..jeez…..appreciate yea.........I appreciate yea!”

“I mean…thanks but I hope so since you still have your hand in my pants.”, Ian grinned stupidly, “And I also appreciate you. And your way of looking at things. Not that whole supernatural nonsense of course but…your dedication, experience, confidence and perseverance. I guess you're right. It’s what you make out of it…consider things worth thinking about. I wouldn't necessarily see it as destiny but definitely a tip or an encouragement. So next time maybe I’ll consider not wanting to punch you in the face when you start reading the daily horoscope out loud. Maybe I’ll take the advice... just like you did…right? You said it because of the horoscope, didn’t you?”

Feeling caught McGray fixed his gaze on Ian glass on the night stand before hearing Ians soft laugh.

“…sorry…I made fun of it…but who could have known that it would be so important to you...”

“..aaaand…?”

“..don’t make me say it…”

“…not that dumb!”

“Your words, not mine!”

“Whatever, Dandy, but yea know it!”, he smiled satisfied. “So yea admit that it isn’t that bad?”

“Look…as I already mentioned: don’t make me say it, because this would take a long time and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to wait any longer…we already don’t have enough time anyway.”

“Aye, yea know, maybe it’d be different if yea started staying over, Frey.”

“I told you, I don’t want to give people the opportunity to assume things….”

A frustrated sigh left McGrays lips but he accepted his defeat for today with an understanding nod.

“You know McGray, after your confession I feel like I also need to tell you something: I kind of made that whole love and sex life excerpt up. Of course it was obvious that I improvised at the last part, but holy mother of god, the things they wrote about intimacy…I just couldn’t read that out loud, honestly, McGray, that was sacrilegious!”

Although he really tried hard to sound mad since he was hoping for a sweeter disclosure, McGray could stop laughing: “Yea made that whole thing up? The ‘say your partner you appreciate him and show him affection’ part? I even waited until now! Don’t you think I wanted to say it when you caught our suspect? Yea know…cos it kind ae was reasonable at that moment?! Jee I cannae believe yea, Lassie!” 

“I didn’t think it would work!”, Ian smiled apoligetically at McGray while cupping his face and running over his ever present stubble with affection resting in his glance.

“But if it helps, _Adolphus_ , it looks like today purple really is your lucky colour.”

By that McGray joined him at grinning stupidly as he lowered his gaze onto Ians soft lavender coloured underwear.


End file.
